It Was Our Day
by Sungirl and Meowiegirl
Summary: When Mai is struck dead by a terrible illness. Joey is having a hard time (rated PG for sadness)


A/N:  
  
Sungirl: My Yami finally convinced me to write this, she likes it because it's not a humor thing.  
  
Yami Sungirl: Yes, it's about time you wrote something that makes sense!  
  
Sungirl: I don't enjoy making sense.  
  
Yami Sungirl: Whatever! Just do the disclaimer.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (but I'm plotting a takeover!!!!!). I also don't own the lyrics to the song, B* Witched does. (If anyone would like to see the lyrics without the story in it, contact me.)  
  
***  
  
Eight O 'clock on the morning that you left  
  
The day was dark, I sat in my room'  
  
Joey Wheeler (A/N: did I spell that right?) looked at the clock, he couldn't believe he was out of the house at 8:00 in the morning. But this was an emergency; Mai's condition had gotten worse. A few weeks ago Mai had taken ill, after two days she got worse and Joey took her to the hospital. She had been diagnosed with the same disease that had killed Cecelia Pegasus. Joey practically lived at the hospital now. Tea, Tristan, Bakura, or Yugi were usually at his house watching his kids (Gwen and Amber). All of them were afraid that Mai would die. Joey looked out the window a thunderstorm raged, making the waiting room extremely dark. He sighed and fixed his gaze on the door.  
  
'They walked in and told me that you'd gone  
  
That moment on I knew you'd be our angel  
  
Knew you'd be our angel'  
  
Joey stared at the door; he had been in there 10 minutes ago. Mai had looked terrible; her skin was all pale, and her eyes were starting to lose their color. The doctors had walked in and told Joey that he had to leave for a bit, and they would let him back in when they could. He had protested, but then Joey had given in. He had kissed Mai and told her that he'd be right back in when the doctor let him. Joey had walked to the door and then turned to look at Mai. He had heard her call her faintly "Good Bye." Joey had tried to ignore the horrible feeling that he would never see her again. 'Click' the door to Mai's room opened and the head doctor stepped out as Joey looked up.  
  
"How's Mai?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Wheeler," replied the doctor. "Oh, I'm so sorry to tell you this. But we lost her."  
  
"No," whispered Joey. "No, No she can't be gone!"  
  
Joey pushed past the doctor and into Mai's room. He ran to her, her eyes were closed. Joey put his hand on her cheek, it wasn't as warm. He put his hand on her chest, no heartbeat. Joey fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
"Mai, Mai!" he sobbed, "this can't be happening. I can't believe it! I don't want to believe it!"  
  
"Mr. Wheeler." It was the nurse that had often stayed with Mai at night, trying to bring the fever down. "Just be glad that her pain is over, and that she's an angel in heaven now. You'd better go home and tell your family.  
  
Joey got up. Tears ran down his face, and his shoulders were shaking.  
  
"You're right. I'll go now."  
  
'That day I spent  
  
Was the hardest day ever'  
  
When Joey reached his house the rain had started to come down pretty hard. He reached into his pocket meaning to take out the keys to his house, but instead he drew the picture of Mai that he always kept in his coat pocket. The tears came down as hard as the rain as he placed the picture back in the pocket and took out his keys. Joey entered the living room, his two daughters; Gwen (5) and Amber (4) were sitting on the couch, sobbing and leaving tear marks on Tea's shirt. Tea had an arm around both of them. She was crying as well.  
  
"Daddy it's not true is it?!" Gwen sobbed, looking up at him when he entered the room. "Mommy's still alive, right?"  
  
"Oh girls, I'm sorry but it's true." Joey cried even harder.  
  
"Mommy! I want Mommy!!!" Amber Wailed (A/N: She knows what's going on. She's very advanced for her age)  
  
Tea hugged Amber tight, when Amber's tears began to slow down. Tea got off the couch, went to Joey, and hugged him (A/N: No! Nothing is going on between Joey and Tea. They're still just friends.)  
  
"Joey I'm so sorry, the hospital called just before you got back," Tea said. "I called Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi; we all agree that if you need anyone to watch Gwen and Amber, just call any of us."  
  
"Thanks Tea." Said Joey, trying to smile.  
  
'Trying to paint a picture for you  
  
Before my eyes  
  
There's so many colors  
  
Just for today they all seem blue'  
  
Gwen and Amber were quietly sleeping on the sofas, all the crying had tired them out, but Joey couldn't sleep (A/N: Surprising isn't it?). He went over to the old canvas that Mai had always painted on, it was full of little pictures that she had done (it was a big canvas), Joey turned the canvas over and saw that it was blank (A/N: It was a double sided canvas, okay?), he picked up the brush and started to paint a picture of Mai. It turned out very well but Joey didn't seem to care at all, he just painted. Joey looked at all of the colors spread out before him.  
  
Why? He thought, why do all these colors seem blue? And why do they all remind me of Mai? Even the ones that she had hated.  
  
When the picture was done Joey looked at his picture and broke down crying again all he could think about where his last words to my "I'll be right back as soon as the doctors let me in." Why hadn't he gotten a chance to say goodbye to her? Why?  
  
Heaven, heaven was calling you  
  
Heaven, heaven needed you  
  
"I guess heaven is perfect now that Mai is there." Joey whispered  
  
We'll join our hands again someday  
  
And trade kisses before night  
  
And talk of the times we had  
  
We'll be together oh someday  
  
And watch over the stars at night  
  
And laugh at the fun we had  
  
It was our day  
  
Oh! Yeah  
  
That night Joey dreamed. In his dream he was sitting with Mai, they were sitting on a swing that hung from the stars. After watching shooting stars go past for a while (in silence) Mai looked at Joey and spoke;  
  
"Joey I love you," she whispered. "And I'll always be with you wherever you go. Never forget me."  
  
"I won't Mai," Joey replied. "I won't."  
  
The two kissed and Joey woke up.  
  
I'll lay a rose  
  
Beside you forever  
  
And light a candle to remind me of you  
  
Tears flowed down everyone's faces at the Wheeler/ Valentine household. The wake was being held there. Yugi (A/N: who is SO cute) Tristan, and Tea where standing with Joey, they cried almost as much as Joey, Gwen, and Amber. Joey went up to one of the huge flower arrangements that had been sent and took out a single red rose. A thorn cut his finger and it started bleeding. Joey didn't even notice. He walked up to where Mai lay, he smoothed a bit of hair that lay in her face. He set the rose down by Mai's hand.  
  
"Joey," Yugi held out a band-aid. "Here."  
  
"Huh?" Joey was a little confused.  
  
"Your finger," said Yugi. "It's bleeding."  
  
"Oh, I didn't even realize it." Joey said, noticing his finger. "Thanks Yugi. I'll go wash this out."  
  
Joey walked up to the upstairs bathroom; he washed his cut out and put on the band-aid. Then Joey walked into his bedroom. A candle stood bye his window, Joey walked over and lit it. As the sweet scent reached his nose he suddenly spoke.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't forget you and I'll keep my promise."  
  
Here in my heart  
  
You'll be in my journey  
  
Wherever I go, whatever I do  
  
Joey sighed. Everyone had finally left, it was 9:00 pm. Some dude had just taken the casket away. (A/N: it was one of those 3 day wakes) Gwen and Amber were asleep in bed. After a half hour Joey heard;  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Joey got up and went into Gwen's room.  
  
"Yes, honey."  
  
"I can't sleep tell me a story."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you about guardian angels..."  
  
Joey talked for a while, telling Gwen about guardian angels and what they did.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Gwen."  
  
"Is Mommy a guardian angel now?"  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night, Gwen."  
  
Joey went downstairs. He sat down. Soon he felt Mai's presence, for the first time in five days Joey smiled, really smiled, Mai was with him and she always would be.  
  
***  
  
Sungirl: What do you think?  
  
Yami Sungirl: Yes! Something other then humor  
  
Sungirl: *waving Yami Sungirl's baby pictures* don't make me use these! Anyway, R and R please. GO READ HARPIE LADY'S FICCYS!!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Sungirl: one of you readers! Call the insane asylum!  
  
Sungirl: YAY!!!!! I'M OFF TO THE NUT HOUSE!!!!!!! 


End file.
